


You're too good for me.

by Mandakatt



Series: Winter Shenanigans [19]
Category: Final Fantasy XV, Final Fantasy XV: Kingsglaive
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas gift, F/M, Fluff, Gift, Romance, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 01:15:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16944231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mandakatt/pseuds/Mandakatt
Summary: Nyx and you return home after visiting friends for the Holiday and he notices your mood is a little somber. Well that won't do now will it.





	You're too good for me.

It had been a long day. A very long day of visiting friends, unwrapping gifts, and celebrating the holiday…and you were absolutely beat. You heaved a heavy sigh as you flopped down on your couch, your head falling back against it as you closed your eyes.

Hearing his soft chuckle across the room, you popped one eye open, then shot him a look. “What?”

Nyx gave you a bit of a smirk before he rolled his shoulders in a shrug. He worked his way over to you and flopped down next to you, much the same as you had, causing you to giggle.

“That’s better.” he said with a firm nod.

“What is?” you asked softly, a brow raising.

“You’re smiling again.”

You huffed a little and gently pushed your shoulder into his. You couldn’t help but smile softly as you leaned over a bit further, then gently rested your head against his shoulder.

“Thank you.” you spoke quietly.

He seemed to tense up a bit before he gently dipped his head, and buried his nose into your hair. You let your eyes close as you gave off a soft content sigh, just happy to be close, and cuddled up at home.

“What for?” he asked as he gently lifted his head from yours.

“Choosing me.” you tilted your head up enough to look up at him, your brows lifting a little at his surprised expression.

His blue eyes flicked back and forth between yours as a smile pulled at your lips. He huffed softly before he turned to you, and suddenly surged forward, his hand cupping the side of your neck as he kissed you.

When you whimpered softly in surprise his kiss grew more heated, like he was desperate for you. Your eyes fluttered shut as he pushed you gently back onto the couch and settled between your legs. His tongue slipped gently into your mouth, curling about your own as he coaxed another soft moan from you. With a soft appreciative hum, and a slight smirk, he slowly pulled back from you, peppering your lips with soft kisses till you giggled.

“W-What was that for?” you asked almost completely breathless.

“Because,” he pet his thumb gently against the side of your jaw before he pressed a soft kiss to your nose, then gently rested his forehead against yours, his eyes closing as he took in a deep breath. “You’re too good for me.”

Your moved your hand enough to gently pet your fingers through his hair. “Nyx…”

He shook his head slightly as he opened his eyes to look at you again. You were almost overwhelmed by his intense gaze, gently biting your lip.

“No way Princess,” he moved his hand enough to gently pet his thumb against your lower lip, pulling it free from your teeth. “It’s the truth, so thank you, for choosing me.”

You blinked at him a moment before you lifted your head and kissed him gently, a soft moan passing your lips before you drew back, letting your head flop back on the couch as he rested his head on your chest. You gently worked your fingers through his hair before you huffed out a soft laugh.

“Holidays make you sentimental, huh Hero?”

His head snapped up as he blinked down at you, then grinned playfully.

“I am so going to punish you for that.”

“Nyx you tickle me, and I swear to the Six–AHH!–HAHAH–NO! STOP!”

**Author's Note:**

> A 2017 Christmas Gift written for


End file.
